Not This Time
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Scorpius has a present for Rose, but he's not really sure how to give it to her. For slightlysmall. Happy Birthday!


**_Written for slightlysmall for the Birthday Fic Exchange at HPFC_**

* * *

**Not This Time**

Her blue eyes sparkled in the midday sun. Her red hair flew back in the gentle breeze, coated in a thin layer of snow. She was absolutely stunning.

Scorpius walked beside her to their next class, remembering his father's words from five years ago.

_Stay away from any Weasleys. You probably won't be welcomed_.

But how could he have possibly stayed away from the small girl who had helped him in Potions when everyone else had stood back and laughed at him? He was rubbish at Potions then and he was rubbish at it now. The only reason he didn't manage to explode his cauldron every time he added an ingredient was because she was by his side, giving him instructions.

It was strange to think that a Weasley and a Malfoy got along, but only because he had heard the stories as a child. He had gone to Hogwarts expecting to be able to identify them due to their warts, ugly features and a sign above their head that said 'blood traitor'.

The last thing he had expected was for the red haired girl to stay back after their very first Potions lesson to help him clean up after the accident. He had expected even less, that from that day onwards, they would become friends.

There was nothing wrong with her. Her blood ran pure – even if it wasn't in the context his father defined her by. Still, Draco Malfoy had not been totally against the friendship. He had seemed more surprised than angry.

As they walked in silence back to the castle after their last lesson of Care of Magical Creatures before Christmas, Scorpius stopped. They had just reached the Whomping Willow, which had shed its leaves due to the cold that had now set in, in the mountains. Snow fell lightly around them.

"You coming?" she asked, turning to face him with a smile that warmed his heart.

When did she get so pretty? Surely, she hadn't been that pretty in their first year. She had been a short girl with a face full of freckles. Although kind, never attractive.

But over the years, she had grown taller; thinner; prettier; and Scorpius had begun to notice her as someone other than a girl who was good at Potions. He had begun to notice her as someone who he considered more than a friend.

"I – " Why _had_ he stopped. What did he want to say to her? She was a friend for goodness sake! One he really only saw in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Gryffindor shared the rest of their classes with Ravenclaw.

"Christmas is coming up," he stated dumbly.

She frowned. "Yeah, I know. We were talking about it five minutes ago."

"I have a present for you," he then blurted out. _No you don't, you idiot_.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Scorpius had no choice but to nod. And there were no more Hogsmeade trips until term resumed in January.

"Oh... that's very nice of you, Scor, but you didn't have to. I didn't –" She stopped abruptly, blushing.

Great, now she felt like she had to get him something too. He'd never expect her to have anything for him.

She then grinned mischievously at him. If anyone could break and awkward moment, it was Rose. "Any hints?" she asked. "It's got to be better than what Mum and Dad get me. They seem to think I'm still ten years old."

"I – um – I..." Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to give her. "The thing is; I can't really... post it."

This seemed to interest her. She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. Their path back to the castle was long forgotten.

Rose smiled. "Well, I can't wait to see what it is, then," she said, flashing another smile.

Merlin, she was so pretty!

"I can show you now if you'd like," Scopius said.

Rose blinked. "Now?"

Scorpius moved towards her faster than he had ever intended and planted his lips firmly on hers.

She retreated. Maybe he had moved a little too fast. Maybe he had taken her by surprise. Or maybe she just didn't want to kiss him.

Her eyes bore into his, but she wasn't angry. She was surprised. Her mouth had formed a soft 'o'.

"Merry Christmas," he said half-heartedly and began to make his way back towards Hogwarts without waiting for a response.

Rose followed. "_That_ was your present?" she asked, her legs trying to keep up with his sudden fast pace.

"What did you think it was going to be?" Scorpius grumbled, knowing that his cheeks were burning red. What in the name of Merlin had ever possessed him to do such a thing? She was never going to think it was a good idea.

"I don't know... but not that... Scor..."

Scorpius kept on walking. "Sorry," he said. "It won't happen again."

"Scorpius Malfoy, will you stop and listen to me?"

Her tone was demanding. He didn't want to anger her even further. Sucking in a deep breath, he stopped just as they reached the courtyard and turned around to face her again. Her expression was kind. No, she definitely wasn't angry. She pitied him.

"Why did you try to kiss me, Scor?" she asked softly.

Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno." _Because I like you_.

"But... you're... I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why –"

_Stop being such a coward! Tell her the truth._

"Because I think you're the prettiest girl in the school and you were nice enough to help me in Potions when everyone else just laughed at me and you're always nice to me and I just thought you might have liked me too."

"I do like you, Scor. It's just –"

" – not in that way," Scorpius finished.

"No, I do. I'm just not ready to... I'm not ready for boys yet."

"Oh." Scorpius tried hard to hide his disappointment; his embarrassment.

"It doesn't mean I never will be, though," she added hurriedly. She smiled brightly. "My birthday is soon."

Scorpius returned her smile. "So... you _do_ like me?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, of course I do."

"You just don't want to kiss me," Scorpius teased. Well, she liked him at least. It was a start.

"Not this time," Rose said. "But I will one day."

* * *

_**This was written for slightlysmall for the Birthday Fic Exchange. Rose/Scorpius was one of her requested pairings :) I hope you enjoy and Happy Birthday :D**_


End file.
